Rowdyruff Vampire Chronicles
by 657
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are now friends with the Powerpuff Girls and the girls are ready to be more than friends but the only problem is that the boys have a dark secret, and I mean a deadly dark secret. Can the boys tell the girls the truth and if so will the girls accept them or will the girls become meals to the first 3 vampires to have ever been created?
1. Chapter 1

**_For any of you who are wondering this is indeed a vampire rrb fanfic but different than you would think. Also the ppgs and the rrbs are 5 years old like in the cartoon. I will have OCs and you will understand their connections in the story later, this is kind of a mix between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Vampire Diaries. I might use the original family story from TVD. Now let's start this story from a flashback that took place a long, long, long time ago. _**_Oh and if the text is like this then the character is talking in his head._

**_Year 1077_**

**(Boomulus P.O.V) **(human)

I stared at the village around me, looking with my Cobalt Blue eyes around as the sun began to peak over the horizon. We had a rule in this village, be awake by sunrise or you won't eat anything till sunset. I saw that my brothers Brickulus _Who has auburn hair while I have Blond _and Butchulus _Who has brunet hair_ were dueling with swords. I also saw some banter going on between them, but I was too far away to hear. Brickulus's Red eyes had traces amusement while Butchulus's Forest green eyes held traces of eagerness. But then In the corner of my eye I saw my mother Esther who had a look of fear on her face and I immediately knew why, Next to her was my father Mikael who had a look of pure rage. Then his angry eyes glanced at me and calmed a bit when he saw I was worried but then when he saw that Butchulus had cut the belt off of Brickulus and let his pants drop he lost it. Then mother told him to relax and said that Butchulus meant well, He then replied to that saying how thats was his problem was and then I saw father walk over to My brothers and already figured that this was going to turn out ugly. At of all 3 of us my father hated Butchulus the most because of his immaturity but to add all of that was the fact that Butchulus tended to mouth off when he was pissed put icing on the cake. He didn't really hate Brickulus so much cause when my father came walking, Brickulus shuts up and keeps quiet which is not surprising because he is the kind of child who is seen and not heard, he's also very intelligent so my father leaves him alone But out of all three of us father likes me the most because I never mouth off and I stay out of his way when he's pissed.

**( Butchulus P.O.V)**

My father was walking towards me with a look of anger. Fear instantly shot through my body. WHAT might I ask what in hell name you're doing Boy? He asked with rage creeping into his voice. I started to back up and I somehow managed to croak, Come on father we were only having fun. The look on his face says that what I just said made the situation worse. FUN HUH, he boomed, He then stole the sword from Brickulus and I knew I was screwed; he gave me the evil eye and said, We Fight out here for our survival, AND YOU MANAGE TO FIND TIME FOR FUN! I WANT TO HAVE FUN, TEACH ME, He practically screamed. He then made a swing at me with the sword and I thought that he was going to kill me. I defended and rolled around him. Then he tripped me and held the sword to my neck. He shot a glare at me and said, you my boy are foolish and impulsive, me not replying to that comment seemed anger him even more. He then shrieked WHAT, NO MORE LAUGHTER? Suddenly mother's voice rang out, You've made your point Mikael, "_Oh great take the abusive fathers side" _he then got up and stabbed the spot to the left of my head. _"Oh great I peed my pants a bit"_ I always seem to wonder how your even still alive boy he said with venom. As father walked away both my brothers ran up to me and helped me up. Boomulus seeing if I was alright and Brickulus to probally say I told you so.

**Present Time **

**(Brick P.O.V)**

I looked around Townsville as I saw cobalt Blue and Forest Green streaks in the sky heading for my general direction; I figured they were my brothers Butch and Boomer. We are super powered children and our group name is the RowdyRuff Boys. We also became friends with the Powerpuff girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. I also noticed that Bubbles has a crush on Boomer and Buttercup with Butch. I again also noticed that Blossom has a crush on me and I secretly want to return those feelings for her but I can't allow myself to be with her for risk of killing her. Not until she knows the truth. Not until she accepts me for being a blood sucking monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back well on with the story, this is where the story starts to get a little humorous. Remember, **_if they talk like this their thinking._

** (Blossom P.O.V)**

I was downstairs watching TV around sunset when Bubbles and B.C zoom down stairs leaving light blue and green streaks and Bubbles says, hey Blossom, were going over to Mojos to hang with The Rowdies, you want to come? _ If I go than I can see Brick, then I can tell him how I feel and if I'm lucky he will feel the same way. _Sure girls wait up. Then I shut off the TV then flew out the door. We went out the door because the Professor said that if we go through the roof we are all grounded for a month. Then we flew towards Mojos observatory. We on the steps and I knocked on the door. Mojo Jojo answered and look of horror struck his face like we weren't supposed to be here and if we don't leave it will be life or death.

**(Mojos P.O.V)**

_WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? I made peace with them but My sons can really hurt them, they are feeding right now. Maybe that's not what they're here for. If that's even what their after, cool it Jojo. Find out what they want then freak if they want your monsters for children._

Powerpuff girls, what are you doing here in this house that belongs to me for it is my house for which is why you knocked because you don't live here an- CAN IT MONKEY the green puff interrupted. _HOW DARE SHE, she knocks on my door and insults me by calling me a monkey when I am a chimp for I have no tail. AND IM TRING TO KEEP THEM ALIVE _The pink one then starts to talk. I apologize for my sister mojo but we were wondering if Brick, Boomer, and Butch can come outside and play? _Crud they are here for them. _ Why might I ask why you want to play with my sons? I ask with a twitch in my eye. The blue one then speaks, because were friends with them silly. _God if you can hear me strike these annoying creatures down now!_ Before I could answer I hear Butches voice in the background, YO Monkey man, who's at the door? I then loose it and scream, SHUT UP YOU TWITCHY IDIOT! I then look down to see the green puff laughing so hard she's rolling on the ground with tears in her eyes and the blue puff is giggling and the pink puff has a smirk on her face and I hear Boomer and Bricks laughter inside. I then realize that to my horror Butch is silent. _Aww crud I pissed him off _but then Butch walked pass me and said,  
hey mojo  
mojo  
Mojo  
mojo  
mojo  
dad  
dad  
Dad  
monkey  
monkey _god make him stop_  
DADDY  
I finally lose it and scream WHAT? To which, the little bastard only replies with, hi, that's it. Hi. _I'm gonna murder this kid. _Then I hear more laughter. Oh screw it, I just open the door all the way and let the little abominations inside.

**(Boomers P.O.V)**

_Ohh crud what are they doing here we are still feeding, I thought they had a damn curfew or something. _

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

_THAT WAS AWESOME. _I gotta hand it to butch, he is surprisingly funny. OK so I have a bit of a crush on him but so what, I'm still tough. Anyway I see blossom walk towards Brick to probably try to kiss him or something and Bubbles blushing towards Boomer and I saw Butch grinning at an angry Mojo Jojo.

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

Blossoms beautiful pink eyes are looking at me with love and I know that she wants to tell me her secret today. But like I said before I can't risk hurting her. Not until her and her sisters know the truth. See we are really vampires, and I mean none of that we sparkle in the sun garbage, I mean full-fledged killers of the night, and the truth is mojo never even created us, we were also born, not created. There are lots of secrets that they need to know in order for them to be with us. My attention is now all on blossom because she's now talking. Suddenly Bubbles and Buttercup pipe down to listen and add their two cents. Blossom says, Brick we've been enemies since we were created, _that's not true actually, _But Now were friends and, she then turns deep red, uhhh, here sisters turn red too. She still not finding the words to say, tries a different approach. Oh screw it she finally says and she grabs my head and pulls me in for a kiss. _THIS IS AWESOME_ then The worst thing imaginable happens; I feel my fangs starting to push through. Butch and Boomer notice this and panic. I grab Blossom and pull her off me, I look into her eyes that have the look of depression and say I'm flattered that you feel this way, I really am, and I can truthfully say that I feel the same way, But that's the problem, I can't risk hurting you. I won't return your affection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Back again, I uploaded a new chapter and now it's getting good. R&R. They also have normal features like eyes, noses and other things. AND THEIR STILL 5 LIKE IN THE CARTOON And one more thing, the rowdies can communicate through their heads, if **_**it's like this its Brick thinking**_, **_If it's like this its Boomer, _And Like this its Butch**

**(Blossoms POV)**

My world shattered, why won't he return them? He said it himself; he has the same feelings, What danger could he be possible talking about? I just don't understand. Has my friendship towards him meant nothing? Maybe the kiss caught him off-guard? Maybe he's been toying with my emotions this whole time? So many thoughts ran through my head as I pondered the possible answers.

**(Boomers POV)**

_Oh nice job Brick you made it sound like it was a joke or her feelings were a ride or something._

**(Bricks POV)**

I looked her in the eye and said, "I do love you Bloss, but there is something going on that I'm certain if you get involved you'll be killed. _ And if we're lucky you'll stay dead. Being a vampire is not a gift, it's a curse that nobody deserves having placed on them. _Suddenly Mojo walked back into the room and said, I called your father girls and I told him you'll be staying the night in my observatory. _DAMN YOU MOJO, What he said makes my life harder but he's right to have them stay. It's dark outside and tons of Vampires are out to feed and if they leave now they're screwed. _

**(Blossoms POV)**

What is it that he's hiding? What secret does he want to protect us from? I then asked him what was going on, and then the scariest thing happened, Bricks face morphed, His eyes around his irises turned blood red and veins under his eyes showed and looked like they were pumping with something. Then his canine teeth became fangs. I quickly glanced at Boomer and Butch and saw their faces were the same. Then they quickly became normal, My sisters and I backed away slowly. WHAT ARE YOU? I screamed.

**(Bricks POV)**

_**Well they were going to find out sooner or later**, **yeah but why now**, _**Stupid Mojo cut his wrist making dinner and the smell reached us**_. **Well they look like they're going to piss themselves so let me do the talking**. _I looked at blossom and said, were vampires. This horrified the girls and they tried to fly through the roof. When they broke through they saw us waiting for them. We grabbed them a pinned them to the floor, I could instantly smell the fear on them. LISTEN TO ME BLOSSOM I practically yelled in her face, she started to whimper and somehow uttered Please don't eat us, I calmed her down and told her not to worry and we wouldn't hurt them. Then somehow she got brave and looked me in the eye and said, Tell us how this can be and why your here, NOW. We got off her and her sisters and I said, sit on the couch and we'll tell you everything. They practically ran to the couch and said that they were waiting.

**(Butch POV)**

I interrupted and said OK Buttercup; you can drop the act because I know that you knew about this for a couple of weeks. Her sisters glanced at her and she looked shocked

**(Buttercup POV)**

_HOW IN HECKS NAME DID HE FIGURE OUT THAT I KNEW HIS LITTLE SECRET?_

Blossom then said OK HOW DID YOU FIGURE THIS OUT? I looked at her and said for a couple of reasons.  
Reason #1: When over here I see a couple of empty blood bags in the garbage bin,  
Reason #2: I was looking around the house and I saw Boomers face change like that  
Reason #3: I looked through a locked room key hole and saw Butch feeding on a blood bag

That's how I found out. As to why I said nothing, you boys had many chances to either eat us or kill us when we were alone with you but you did nothing, Also I knew that when you were ready to tell us you would so I said nothing. I also knew that I had to act surprised when you told us so I ran with my sisters. Blossom looked at me with a look of annoyance, I then said that's how I knew, now explain to me how you knew. Butch looked at me with a grin and said Simple, you were acting different around us a few weeks back so to investigate, I read your mind, darling.

**(Boomers POV) **

So you all want to know what's going so I'll tell you the basic story I said. For starters we were not created but we were born, like a normal human, I said. The girls looked a bit shocked at that. I then asked what they wanted to know first, I then pointed at Bubbles and said that I was letting her go first cause I had a feeling what her question was.

**(Bubbles POV)**

OK so I get to ask first. I then asked my question. How can you guys survive in the sunlight?  
Boomer then held up his hand and pointed to his ring finger which had a weird looking ring, Special rings that protect us. Butch then pointed at buttercup, who said that she had 2 questions.

**(Buttercup POV)**

My first question is about their weaknesses, OK I said, what about mirrors; Butch looked at me like I said something funny. Myth was his only reply, Ok what about holy water? Brick said that it was Drinkable. Ok what about garlic? Boomer then said it was perfectly safe for them to eat. I then asked about stakes to the heart. This time all three answered at the same time, it kills normal vampires but since we are the first of our kind, nothing can kill us. _OK that said a lot._ I then asked my second and final question. How old are you guys? I assumed that they were about ten years old but boy was I wrong.

**(Bricks POV)**

_This will change their opinion on us forever. _I then said my answer. We were born in the year 1072.

**(Blossoms POV)**

_HOLY CRUD THEY WERE ON EARTH FOR THAT LONG? _ I saw that Bubbles was shocked and Buttercups jaw practically hit the floor. Now I see it's my question. Here it goes; my question is that if you're the first vampires, then how were you turned?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here is the next chapter and it is LONG. Remember, ****_if it's like this during a flashback then the one who had the POV before the flashback is speaking during it. I don't own The PPGS OR THE RRBS but I own Brickulus, Boomulus, and Butchulus. _**

**(Brick POV) **

Oh great out of all questions she could have asked it had to be that one. Alright but let's get a few things out of the way first, my birth name was Brickulus Mikaelson, Boomer's was Boomulus Mikaelson and Butch's was Butchulus Mikaelson and we didn't change those names till 1864. I then started a small but important narration. Did you know that werewolves are real too? I asked and all three girls' eyes widened and shook their heads no. Well our village was crawling with them, Our Father's name was Mikael, and running away was something he wouldn't tolerate, His greatest weakness was his pride, He didn't want to run instead he wanted to fight them and win. If the wolves were fast, we had to be faster, if they could bite; we had to be able to bite harder, Our mother Esther on the other hand was smart and here is where the story kind of starts.

_FLASH BACK to 1077_

_Boomulus was listening in, he knew he should not but he was curious to what was going on in the other room because he heard his name and his brother's names a couple times, He saw his parents talking with the Witch of the villiage, "Please Ayanna, your our only hope to protect our family, Esther begged, Ayanna then replied saying, No Esther I will not do it, this is a crime against nature, There will be consequences, so I shall have no part in this. She then walked out of the hut. Mikael then turned to Esther and said; it is now in your hands alone my love.  
END FLASHBACK_

**(Boomers POV)**

Her hands, Blossom wondered aloud, what could she do about it? I smirked and answered, because she was also a witch. I then told of how she used her powers to bind her magic with the white oak tree in the center of the village cause it was a symbol of life, Father then offered us wine- HOLD UP, Buttercup interrupted, you guys were so young and he offered you wine? I then looked at her giving the look to shut it, "Times were different back then and giving wine to children wasn't considered a big deal". Back to the story, He then offered us wine which we later learned was laced with Blood from a sacrifice, and then took his sword, and drove it through our hearts. The PPGs gasped and Bubbles finally said; your own father killed you three? I went back to the mini fridge that we asked Mojo to install for us and grabbed a glass bottle of coke from inside, I then answered, "yes he did, and he wasn't gentle about it either. Then I snapped the narrow part of the bottle in half!

FLASHBACK

_We woke up next to eachvother and we all had blood stains on our clothes and while Brickulus was wondering what was going on, Butchulus was groaning in pain and Boomulus was trying not to cry. __**Then suddenly our father charged in holding a wounded girl by her hair. **__"You boys need to drink from her no!" Mikael ordered. __** Apparently more blood was needed to complete the ritual. **__Mikael then tried to grab Boomulus but Brickulus grabbed Mikael's arm to pry him off his brother but Mikael through him aside, then he grabbed Boomulus and forced his mouth on the girls wound. The minute Boomulus's lips touched the girl's blood he drank from her wound willingly while his older brothers watched in horror.  
__**The taste was euphoric, all the power and speed came rushing at us at an unimaginable pace.  
**__END FLASHBACK_

**(Buttercups POV)**

_My god what sicko would force that horror upon 3 children? _ I was somehow able to say_, _your father forced this on you?

**(Butch's POV)**

I smirked at buttercups response, yup I said. But you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time so mother stayed human but father turned to experience this as well. But the Witch Ayanna was right, nature did turn on us, Boomer murmured,

**(Boomers POV)**

The sun became our enemy; it kept us indoors for weeks, although mother quickly found a solution to that problem and made the daylight rings we told you about earlier, I said. But for all our strengths there was a weakness, certain plants at the base of the white oak tree could harm us, and neighbors who one had invited us into their homes could now keep us out, and  
the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could take it away I said. SO WE BURNED IT TO THE GROUND! I growled

_FLASHBACK_

_The Brothers were standing in front of the Now on fire white oak tree, admiring their handy work. __**But what our parents didn't count on was the most dangerous setback of all, since it was blood that created us it was blood that we craved most. **__Boomulus froze when he saw to villagers carting a dead wild pig, then his faced morphed and he charged for the closest human and bit his neck and fed on him till the villager dropped dead. Boomulus looked up with a blood coated mouth and grinned then he zoomed to another part of the village. Screams we heard as him and his brothers ravaged the village.  
END FLASHBACK_

**(Bricks POV)**

And thus, the predatory species was born, I finished. Father hated Butch the most especially when he found out that Mother cheated on him with another man at the village. So Father ran around killed off the rest of the humans in the village, then came home and killed her, he tore out her heart from her chest as we watched, I finished. Blossom's eyes widened. And a final thing, I started. "When a vampire is created, His soul is removed and all the darkness, the evil is that is inside him gets brought up to the surface. They become pure soulless Killing machines and they take pride in being so, and for 787 years, we were psychotic soulless monsters, I murmured, Again the girls eyes widened. We killed so much we somehow got the name, The Dark Trio. Boomer said. The reason were sane at the moment and you're even alive is something that happened back in 1864. I finished

_FLASHBACK to 1864_

_Brickulus was inside a small town in Virginia killing left and right when a Cobalt Blue streak zoomed into him and knocked into him making him lose his latest victim. The Streak turned out to be Boomulus grinning while sitting on top of his brother. "What are you smiling about Blondie? You made me lose my meal." Brickulus growled. Boomulus looked puzzled for a moment but shrugged it off. "Never mind that Brother, Butchulus has a surprise for us"! That definitely caught Brickulus's attention. So together they zoomed off to the Place Where their Brunet brother loves to be. A pub in the south of England called The Drunken Clam_ (family guy reference)_. There they saw their brother holding a girl about 12. "About time you slowpokes made it", Butchulus called. "Well it was not hard to find you brother; we just followed the dead bodies to this interesting little establishment". Brickulus called back, Butchulus ignores that little remark and looked at the bartender's eyes, and then suddenly, Butchulus's irises grew and shrunk back and forth in a hypnotizing manner. "A bottle of your best my dear, for my brothers". Butchulus ordered softly. The bartender in a trance just walked away to fix the drinks. "I see that you're compelling yourself a good time brother" Boomulus said. "The reason I asked you boys here is because I want you to share this human with me". Butchulus smirked. "She is a gypsy" Butchulus finished. His brothers suddenly smirked. "I've never had gypsy blood before, might taste magical"! Boomulus spoke. The three of them then together killed the girl and fed off her. Then the doors of the establishment were blown off its hinges. A man walked inside. When he saw that the boys had murdered his daughter he grew angry; he then said some words and The Dark Trio fell to the ground rolling in pain. I've had enough of your foolishness children so I'm giving you the worst punishment imaginable. He then said more magic words and took 3 orbs out of his pockets, the orbs began to glow and then the eyes and mouths of The Dark Trio began to glow. Then the glowing stopped and the Boys got up off the ground. "What did you do to us"? Boomulus whimpered. "Simple" the man answered. "A vampire is born without a soul so I placed a curse on you three to return yours to you as punishment for harming my daughter". The man growled. Suddenly the 787 years of the Murder, turning other humans to vampires and other torturous acts that the boys committed flashed before their eyes. "All it takes is for ONE of you to have a moment of true happiness and the curse becomes void on all three of you" the man said. "So I'm going to make sure that all the gypsies, current and one in the future make you three monsters stay miserable as punishment". The man finished as he left the establishment. The boys got up and whimpered. They zoomed to the roof of The Drunken Clam and looked on at England. "To bear the names our parents gave us is a curse", Brickulus exclaimed. "We agree", his brothers said. "I am no longer Brickulus Mikaelson, but just Brick" The newly formed Brick exclaimed. He then held out his hand and Boomulus put his hand on top of Brick's, "I am no longer Boomulus Mikaelson, but just Boomer". The newly formed Boomer said. Butchulus followed his brother's examples. "I am no longer Buchulus Mikaelson But just Butch". The newly formed Butch exclaimed. "We stand together as one" Boomer exclaimed. "Together" Brick said, then they both looked at Butch who looked back at them. "Together" Butch finished._

_END FLASHBACK_

**_(Blossoms POV)_**

Wow, I exclaimed. The Rowdyruff Boys looked at us. That's why we declined your advances, Brick said. We love you girls more than anything in this entire planet. But if even ONE of us has one moment of true happiness and the curse becomes void on all of us, Boomer said. The Dark Trio will then be released and then Townsville, the city that you swore to protect with your lives, will die, and you will die with it, Butch finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back, People are really starting to like this story so I must keep going. Also Ideas keep running through my head so If I do stop for a while, it's definitely NOT writers block. Alright now back to the story. ****_If it's like this its Brick thinking to his brothers, _****_If it's like this its Boomer thinking,_**** and Like this its Butch.**

** (Buttercups POV)**

IT'S NOT FAIR, we learn that they love us and now because of some stupid curse they're now out of arms reach_. _I sighed and finally spoke with venom in my voice. Screw Townsville, we risked our butts to save them and now we can't have the only people who can make us happy. _Ok so maybe it's more than a crush._ Butch looked at me with pity in his eyes. "You don't seem to get it; if the Dark Trio is released then they go after the people closest to their souls", Butch growled, "That means that they will go and kill your precious Professor Utonium Just to screw with you". Boomer finished Blossom gasped. Brick looked at the clock on the wall. "It's around 11 o'clock now, you three should get to bed". Brick finally spoke. Blossom looked at him and said, "Fine but this is not over, and we'll talk more about this in the morning." With that my sisters and I all went to the guest room to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

**(Bricks POV)**

_This chick really doesn't know when to quit it. _ I looked at Blossom and spoke, enough; we are not going to be together, it's too dangerous! Blossom looked at me then her sisters then looked back at me and spoke softly, "you boys went through 149 years of misery and regret, in my opinion, that's enough pain for you guys". I looked at my brothers who looked equally as annoyed as I did, _I know this will come back to bite me in the ass in the future. _ I gave up and said, "FINE, but be warned! If they are released, and if they hurt anyone, the blame goes on you three". My brothers looked at me with shocked faces. **_You can't be serious to give in so easily, _****Yeah man, you practically gave in without a fight. ****_You know as well as I do that this fight would've gone on for a long time and I was already annoyed just thinking about it. _** Blossom looked at me with a satisfied expression; Bubbles looked at Boomer with a loving one and Buttercup looked at Butch with a victorious expression. "About damn time" they chorused. _What have I done?_

**(Blossoms POV) **

I was happy; I finally won this annoying argument. But a few questions were still unanswered. I looked at my sisters and I saw that they were wondering the same questions. "Hey Brick, 2 questions" I asked. Brick looked at me and told me to ask away. "My 1st question is do you guys know the spell to return souls. Brick thought about it, "yeah I guess" he said. My 2nd question, "How does someone become a vampire, without the magic spell? Boomer spoke this time. "You have to die with vampire blood in your system". I looked at them, "Ok just checking", I said.

**(Boomers POV)**

Why would she want to know that? Unless, OH GOD THEIR NOT THAT STUPID ARE THEY?  
I looked at Bubbles because she was the most honest of the three. "Bubbles, why would you want to know this stuff?" Bubbles refused to look me in the eye, I figured out almost instantly. The Powerpuff Girls replied at the same time. "We want you boys to turn us into vampires."


	6. Chapter 6

**OH this is starting to get good, Ok so normally I post 2 chapters a day, today is the last time I'm doing that. From now on, only 1 chapter a day. Oh and earlier In CH 1 when I said that they were 5, I changed my mind so their actually about 15.**

**(Butch's POV)**

"NO WAY IN HELL"! I practically screamed, Boomer then spoke in a quieter tone, "Look even if we do turn you, the curse was specifically designed for us, there's no way we'll know for sure that it would even do anything to you until it's too late", Blossom thought about this for a moment, "You love us right?" She finally spoke. "Yes but now I'm starting to reconsider"! I spoke annoyed. Buttercup glared at me. "The point she's trying to get at is if you love us, then maybe so do the Dark Trio. Maybe they'll behave for us." Buttercup spoke annoyed. "HAH KEY WORD **MAYBE**. For all we know they hate you more than anything in the world and would love to disappoint you"! Brick spoke. Blossom looked crestfallen. "Bricks right", she finally spoke. "THANK YOU"! Practically every boy in the room screamed. She looked at me, "Let us girls just marvel in the fact that we got you to even agree to date us". Fine my brothers said.

**(Brick's POV)**

I looked outside and finally spoke, "Hey Boomer, Butch, why don't you take your girlfriends out and get some breakfast for all of us". Butch practically dragged Buttercup to the nearest breakfast place while Both the Blonds followed. I looked at Blossom and smirked. It's just us, I said slyly. She grinned and she tackled me to the couch for an awesome make out session.

**FEW MONTHS LATER. **

**(Brick's POV)**

Blossom rolled to the other side of my bed in her sleep. I smiled and brushed hair out of her eyes. This was a very happy moment for me. Suddenly Extreme pain washed throughout my entire body, I got out of bed and flew outside on the road, convulsing on the street. Blossom must have heard me cause the next thing I knew she was holding me. Then I saw Buttercup and bubbles carrying my brothers. Then more pain, the worst I've ever felt suddenly hit me like a ton of Bricks (no pun intended). Then suddenly there was a flash of light.

**(Boomer's POV)**

I was walking down the street with Bubbles when a pain shot through me; I fell to the ground clutching my chest. I vaguely heard Bubbles screaming for help in the background. A few moments passed and I looked up and saw I was in the air with Bubbles holding me, I saw brick on the ground screaming and I saw butch being carried out of the corner of my eyes. Then even more pain shot through me and I felt that I was about to cry. I clutched my sides and screamed in pain. Then suddenly there was a flash of light.

**(Butch's POV)**

Why am I in so much pain now? I heard Buttercup screaming and felt her holding me and I looked up and saw fear in her eyes. I then saw that I was in the air and saw brick on the ground with blossom next to him crying. Then even more pain racked my entire body and then a flash of bright light.

**(Normal POV)**

The RRBs were next to each other screaming in pain with the PPGs wondering what the hell to do, then there was a huge flash of light so bright it blinded the girls for a moment. When their vision cleared they heard nothing, no screaming, nothing. They looked up and saw the RRBs with dark looks in their eyes. Finally Blossom got up the courage and asked, "Brick are you ok"? Brick replied evilly, I'm better then OK, in fact I haven't felt like this in years. Oh and one more thing love, he said. Blossom was shocked at the new nickname but stayed quiet. All of the RRBs looked up at the counterparts with evil smirks when Brick started to speak. "Sorry darling, but I'm not soul boy. We've never met. I'm Brickulus.

All the girls eyes widened in horror.


	7. Chapter 7 The truth comes out

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry but I had a lot going on so I literally had no time to write. Any way lets start a new chapter.**

** (Blossom's POV) **

OH THIS IS BAD SO VERY BAD, I was panicking, I admit but wouldn't you if you released The Dark Trio on your city? I saw Bubbles holding her knees and rocking back and forth and I saw Buttercup ready to kill her. Buttercup looked up and asked, OK so who was the idiot that gave a One of them true happiness cause it wasn't me! I looked down and Buttercup put two and two together! OH IT WAS YOU? She shrieked, you're the smart one and yet you do something so stupid! OK so your probably wondering what's happening so here's what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brickulus walked towards us with his brothers behind him, he grinned and said, what's up toots? Cat got your tongue? He grinned and then said, Oh were really gonna have fun with this town! Isn't that right Brothers? He looked between Boomulus and Butchulus and the trio started to laugh. Then suddenly they zoomed away in the blink of an eye._

_END FLASHBACK_

**(Buttercups POV)**

STOP! I screamed; it doesn't matter how they got here, all that matters it that we get them re souled again, I finished. She's right, Bubbles said. We need to stop them before they try and hurt someone, she finished. Then we heard a scream. POWERPUFF GIRLS SOMEONES DEAD! Uh oh we all said in sync. When we got to the body we had to cover our eyes. The jugular was ripped open and on the wall the killer wrote, "_SEE U SOON B.C! LOVE BUTCHIE" _We instantly realized that the killer was Butchulus. He fed, was all Blossom said. I walked over to the citizen who found the body and said, Go back to your home, stay inside and don't leave till tomorrow, The citizen ran away scared. I then drew a stake from my back pocket and staked the victim in the heart as my sisters watched with horrified eyes. I simply said, "Butch once told me that when he was Butchulus, he used to feed on people then turn them into a vampire as a surprise for the unlucky soul who finds the body, I did this just as a precautionary measure". My sisters nodded. We decided that we should head home and start fresh in the morning, but when we got home, to our horror we found Boomulus in the living room with a terrified Professor sitting on the couch In front of him. Glad you could join us girls, had a tough night chasing my brothers? Boomulus asked with a grin? Before we could do anything he said again, Oh and sit down, I'm much faster than all of you combined so I can easily have his head separated in my hands before any of you can reach me. We never moved from the spot. He looked at the Professor and said, don't you have something to tell them, sonny boy? Professor looked down for a moment but looked up and said, girls sit down where you are, you need to hear this. Boomulus smirked. OHHHH family drama, this should be fun. The professor looked sadly at the girls. It started like this.

_FLASHBACK_

_ A young Professor Utonium was in his lab mixing ingredients. Ok so if I'm correct, sugar, spice and everything nice will create me three little girls, he tried the experiment and was shocked when it failed. Oh great it didn't work he said sadly, OF COURSE IT DIDN'T WORK YOU ADDED THE WRONG INGREDIANTS! A voice shouted; the professor turned around to find Brick, Boomer and Butch staring at him with annoyance. You know why we're here Prof, said Brick. You wanted daughters so we came to make you a deal, boomer said. The professor looked at them strangely, we know you know what we are so here's the deal, you let us live in peace, and we'll help you create your daughters; boomer said. OK fine, your secrets safe, the professor said sadly. Add the three main ingredients again prof, Butch said. Once the sugar, spice and everything nice was added again, brick walked up to the bowl. Then his face morphed and he bit his palm and squirted his blood into the pot, Boomer and Butch did the same. Suddenly the pot began to shake. BOOM! When the 4 of them looked up, they saw Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup standing on the table. The RRBs nodded to each other and then zoomed at the girls, they grabbed the girls heads and positioned their eyes so the look directly into each other. When Bricks eyes were looking straight into Blossoms, his red irises grew and shrunk, he then said, you will have no memory of us being here in fact you think that when you woke up you saw that the man in the white coat was the only person in the room, Boomer and butch did the same to their counterparts. Then they zoomed out of the Lab all together._

_END FLASHBACK_

**(Blossoms POV)**

I can't believe it, all this time we were lied to. I looked at my sisters and saw that they were feeling the same. Then I thought aloud back to what the Professor was telling me, They created us using their blood so… OH MY GOD! WE PERMINITLY HAVE VAMPIRE BLOOD IN OUR SYSTEMS! My sisters looked with wide eyes. Boomulus grinned evilly, "So now you know why I'm here, and before we could register what he meant, he zoomed at Bubbles and got her in a choke hold and then we heard a sickening snap.


	8. Chapter 8 Oh great another problem

**WAS UP FELLAS? Ok so awesome twist right? Bet you weren't expecting that huh, well im going to have to stop for a while so I can catch up on meh studies. Stay tuned. R&R**

_FLASHBACK_

Boomulus charges at Bubbles and snapped her neck and as her sisters screamed, he then flipped the table of chemicals over onto the professor and that he yelped in pain as he was crushed by the table. Boomulus then grabbed the now dead Powerpuff girl by the collar of her shirt and zoomed out the window.  
**  
(Boomulus's POV)**

THAT WAS AWESOME, I REALLY SHOWED THEM, Ok I admit that I'm a little like soul boy with his feelings for the blond girl, that's why I turned her, she'd never accept me if I was soulless and she wasn't so I fixed that problem. Ok she's starting to stir.

**(Bubbles POV)**

_Where am I? Why does my neck hurt? What's this craving I'm feeling? _Suddenly I heard a voice say, "You're probably wondering what the hell's going on so here it is in a nutshell" I looked up and to my horror I saw Boomulus staring at me. "You were created with Vampire blood in your system, I killed you and now you need to feed in order to complete the transition, or you'll die, again, very painfully", he finished. I looked at him in horror. "How could you"? I said angrily. "How can you stand being so arrogant and glib after you forced this upon me? I said annoyed. He then glared, "2 things" he started. "1 is I never forced this upon you because if I remember correctly which I do, you begged Boomer for him to turn you not even 3 months ago, which he would have never done and I thought you deserved to have some fun"! "2, How could you be so stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib"? He finished. I stood there astonished for a moment then I stared angrily again, "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE BURNING IN MY CHEST"? I screamed. He smirked. "Your body wants you to give in and feed". He looked at me and spoke again, "your choice, blood bag or the fun way". Something then changed in me almost immediately. I smirked evilly and said, "The fun way".

**(Brickulus's POV)  
**"Well, well, well, what do we have here"? I asked with a grin. "It certainly cannot be brother blue and his newly turned GF can it"? Butchulus finished. Boomulus smirked at us. "Boys" he spoke, "please welcome our newest member Bubbles". The three of us looked at her and saw she was gone. We then heard a scream and then Bubbles zoomed back here to us with blood coating her mouth and an evil grin to match. "You guys were taking too long and I got hungry", was all she said. We looked at her then Boomulus, who was just as shocked as we were. We then grinned and I heard Butchulus say, "She's a keeper".

_A FEW HOURS LATER  
_**(Butchulus POV)**

The four of us RAVISHED a quarter of Townsville and then fled underground, I grinned at the vampire girl next to us and said, "you're a really fast learner doll," "It's not about how many you kill, It's not about how many humans you kill, it's about how much fear you invoke into the ones that survive". I finished. She grinned and we all then quickly fell asleep, tired from the day's events.


	9. Chapter 9 The suprise

**Wat Up People, I'm catchin up in meh studies so I thought that since I'm in a good mood I'd start up again. I'm makin this chapter interesting. If you see TDT, it means the dark trio, anyway back to the story.**

_3 WEEKS LATER_

**(Blossoms POV)**

_Poor Bubbles, turned into a cold blooded killer By Boomulus, _I looked at Buttercup next to me and I saw she was shaking in rage with tears in her eyes. THIS SUCKS, WEVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR WEEKS BUUT THEY OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO BE FOUND. Buttercup stated.The Professor then walked in with 3 small chests. He looked at us and spoke, Girls, I have something that will help you girls. He then opened one of the chests and then took a weird looking dagger out of it. Then reached back into the box and pulled out a bottle filled with a white powder. I present to you girls, the way to kill an original Vampire. I looked at the white powder with shock, "What is this stuff? I asked. He looked at me and spoke. This is the ashes from the white oak tree that could supposedly kill them, how it works is you dip the dagger in the ash then plunge it in their hearts". Buttercup looked at the dagger and grinned, "finally something that can help us fight back". Then a crash was heard and we looked up to see the TDT and our sister looking at us with evil grins. "Don't mind us", Bubbles said, "we thought we'd drop on by and say hello", she finished. Before anyone could speak, Buttercup already dipped a dagger in the ash and Plunged it into Butchulus's heart. He screamed while the other three looked in horror. He fell to the ground rolling in pain then stopped. His skin paled as his veins started showing throughout his body. He just laid there. Finally, Butchulus was dead. (I mean stake to the heart dead.) The other three growled at us, We'll kill you for this, Boomulus spoke with hatred. Then all three fled out the window. That went well, Buttercup said as she removed the dagger from Butchulus.

**(Bubbles POV)**

I started to cry, he was my best friend. I then started to bawl completely. Boomulus looked at me with an evil grin, "Don't worry about Butchie boy darling, He'll be just fine when the daggers removed" he spoke. I looked at them in shock. I SAW THEM REMOVE THE DAGGER BEFORE WE LEFT, I howled. "Then they will have a very pissed off Butchulus living with them for a bit, He smirked). I then started to laugh hysterically. _My sense of humor darkened a lot recently. _I then kissed Boomulus passionately and we zoomed off to the hideout to do you know what.

**(Butchulus's POV)**

I woke up in pain in the basement of the Utonium household; I put 2 and 2 together instantly. _OK SO THOSE ASSHOLES WANT TO PLAY SO I'LL PLAY. _I then kicked down a few buckets of paint so someone will check out what's going on. Oh Goodie Here Someone comes.

**(Professor's POV) **

I was in the kitchen thinking about science when I heard a bang and a very loud scream. It came from the Basement, I ran to the entrance to my horror to see Butchulus with Buttercup in a chokehold. I saw Blossom gasp behind me. "OK so you assholes want to play dirty so ok then, let's play dirty". He growled. Suddenly Buttercup kicked him and then threw him against the wall. Out of her pocket she took out a new invention that I made and shot it at Butchulus, An orb shot out of a little gun and Butchulus was trapped inside. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He screamed. I realized then that this was Butchulus who was supposed to be DEAD so Curiosity got the better of me. "How are you still alive"? I asked. He looked at me annoyed. "I should ask you the same thing pops, what are yah 70"? He asked. I looked at him annoyed. I'm 46 I said with a scowl. You look 70 ya old geezer, he said with a shrug. He then laughed. Hey when you fart does dust pop out? He asked with a smug grin. I heard Buttercup giggling in the background. I closed my eyes and walked away so he wouldn't see he won because he was causing me to cry in front of him.

**(Buttercups POV)**

I couldn't help it I HAD to laugh at that. _OK I admit I knew he'd up and killing if I removed the dagger so that's why I pulled it out. _I saw the professor come back and looked at him. "WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS AND MY DAUGHTER"? He started "Tell me or else". He finished annoyed. Butchulus grinned, or else what oldie locks you and your 3 bears gonna kill me? He then thought about what he said for a moment and said, heh my bad I meant **_two _**bears. He then grinned. My father tensed. Oh too soon? He grinned. The Professor ignored his comment and said, "If I have to then yes I will". Butchulus started to laugh hysterically. Through his giggles he managed to get out. "Oh is that so? Sorry gramps, but wait for them to drop a bit then try that line again". He grinned. I started to laugh again. Professor left the room so Butchulus doesn't find out his insult got to him, yet again. He grinned then looked at me. Howdy toots, what's goin on with your life? I couldn't help but laugh, he was really funny, I laughed again. He smirked in victory. My sister left a while ago so it was just me. _About damn time they left. _I then used the invention to turn off the little orb. He fell to the ground and then he grinned at me. "Thank you I was starting to get cramped. He said with an evil grin. OH shut up dork, I said. "Do you know how hard it is not to eat them? I asked. They are really asking for it. I spoke with venom as my face morphed and fangs popped out of my mouth. Let me elaborate on how this happened,

_FLASHBACK 2 WEEKS_

_Bubbles has been missing for about a week, and I'm almost out of leads, I thought to myself. Then as I was flying a green streak crashed into me and we both went into the ground, I Looked over and saw Butchulus on the ground, before he could get up I was on top on him punching him in the face, WHERE IS SHE? I screamed over and over again. Butchulus caught both my fists and swiftly zoomed on top of me and spoke softly which was a surprise, "look she's fine, and she's havin a blast now why do you want to ruin that for her"? He asked. That's not Bubbles, just a monster your brother created. I then spoke with venom; He looked at me a little hurt. You've got it all wrong Buttercup, a vampire is still who they once were it's just their emotions are all heightened. He spoke softly, for some reason I stopped squirming. "Look what is the saying you humans have now a days, don't knock it before you try it? I then looked at him appalled. I AM NOT TURNING, I shrieked. Isn't this what you wanted before? To be turned? I can help you with that. All I ask in return is that we can act how we once were you and I, or you and soul boy that is. I looked at him and for some reason I felt at peace, calm and serine. Fine I whimpered. Just when you kill me, never stop holding me, I asked. He then grabbed my head gently and kissed me on the lips and then with a hard jerk he snapped my neck and my world went dark._


	10. Learning about Brickulus

**Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait but had a lot to do and I had other stories to work on, when I have a great idea, I must act immediately for risk of losing that said idea forever. Anyways, here is a new chapter, Remember to READ AND REVIEW.**

**(Butchulus POV)**

"This is way too easy", I said as Buttercup was laying down beside me on her bed, both of us exhausted from_ "entertaining" _each other, Her dad and sister were not home, so when the humans are away, the vampires shall play. I looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "I know you _HATE _to pretend to be someone you're not but just a little longer and Blossom shall know what it's like to have fangs", I spoke. She looked at me and grinned evilly. "Don't take too long now babe", she spoke slyly. I was about to comment when we heard a door open down stairs and we heard a voice speak; "Buttercup we're home now". Buttercups eyes widened in horror and I shot up out of the bed and I looked at buttercup and she got what I was planning instantly. We re clothed ourselves and I grabbed my lover by the throat and I threw her through the wall out into the hallway in front of her family; I charged out and kicked buttercup into the professor and zoomed out of the house.

**(Blossom's POV)**

_HOW DID BUTCHULUS ESCAPE? _ I looked at Buttercup to see she was struggling to get up and she glared at the wall that her vampire counterpart zoomed out of and spoke; "Damn". She then started to speak again; "The orb malfunctioned and he charged me, as much as I hate to f#ckin admit it I got my ass handed to me." I saw through her disguise almost instantly; _it's impossible for the orb to malfunction and she'd never admit losing a fight unless it's called for also the wounds she got healed almost instantly, too fast for our chemical X powers, the only thing that would make her powers that stronger is if…. OH GOD THAT'S NOT MY SISTER ANYMORE! _ I took the vervain (plant that was at the base of the white oak tree) that I had in my back pocket as it was also mixed with water and I threw it at buttercups face and to my horror her face burned and she started screaming and the professor and I were horrified when Buttercup's face morphed like a vampire's; She then growled at us and zoomed out the hole in the wall that Butchulus made to escape. The professor walked silently to the lab and I then fell to my knees and started to cry because I lost both my sisters. I then heard a familiar voice speak; "I'm sorry for your loss Blossom" I looked up and to my horror I saw Brickulus looking at me. I then started to back up in fear that the fact that the leader of TDT was in front of me. He looked at me and spoke; "Relax, I mean you no harm". I then glared at him as I screamed at him. "RELAX? HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS TOOK BOTH MY SISTERS FROM ME?" I was then shocked when he glared at me and spoke; "OK first off, I recommend you lowering your voice; second, Boomulus is unpredictable so nobody could have predicted what he would have turned Bubbles and Buttercup went to Butchulus and ASKED FOR HIM TO TURN HER!" I was horrified; _Buttercup sought out Butchulus? _I then glared at Brickulus as I spoke; "So let me guess, you're here to finish the job and turn me right? To my shock he replied differently; "Actually no; I'm here to apologize for both my brother's behaviors." I was shocked; "Why are you apologizing? You're a soulless monster so you really shouldn't care."

**(Brickulus's POV)**

I was honestly shocked she saw me as a monster but I let it slide because of what my brothers have been doing to this girl's family. I spoke, "Look Blossom, Just because you become a vampire doesn't mean you turn out soulless, it depends on the emotions you are feeling when you first turn and who raises you and teaches you while you are turned. When my brother's and I were just turned, nobody taught us anything so we had to learn the ropes ourselves. Both my siblings turned out the way they did for how they were feeling before they were turned; Butchulus hated our father Mikael because of the abuse; Boomulus hated our mother Esther because she never stopped it. I didn't hate either of my parents so I was neutral." Her eyes widened as she spoke; "So wait you have a soul?" I looked at her; "It depends on what your feeling when you were turned; your emotions are magnified so if you feel extreme hatred for somebody; that is magnified until you feel hatred for everybody." Her eyes widened as she spoke; so that's why Butchulus and Boomulus are A-holes; But what about you? I looked at her as I spoke; I had an extreme sense of honor when I was human and so when I turned, that magnified. I only kill when needed to survive or when I'm extremely angered. So in a way; I always had a soul. And us vampires feel love too by the way. That's why my brothers turned your sisters." Her eyes widened and then she looked at me and spoke. "So you have the same feelings for me that Brick had." I looked at her and nodded." Blossom grinned and muttered a, told you so. I then started to speak, "In fact; I loved somebody as well, she was alive during the 1800's; her name was Berserk Plutonium and what's extremely shocking is that she looks and acts exactly like you. In fact, that's what drew Brick to you in the first place." Her eyes widened as I continued my story. "I was happy for once. Then it happened; I was spending so much time with her that my brothers grew quickly annoyed; so while I was away, they slaughtered her and her family." Blossom's eyes widened in horror; I growled under my breath but continued on; "When I found out and asked why they told me that I never talked to them so how else were they going to get my attention. I quickly grew angry and I saw an opportunity for revenge when I learned that Boomulus raided a Gypsy camp nearby and kidnapped a girl." Blossom's eyes widened in horror when she realized where I was going with this! "What I did was I compelled a surviving villager to tell the child's father where Boomulus had taken her and that led to the story of the gypsy man finding all three of us in the bar." Blossom's eyes widened and she spoke; "so as revenge you led the gypsy to the bar." I nodded and she spoke again; "How come brick never mentioned Berserk to me?" I looked at her and spoke; "Because he doesn't remember her; she was important to me, not him." Blossom nodded and she spoke; "What about me though? AM I important to both of you?" I smiled sadly as I nodded and spoke; "You remind me of Berserk, and Brick barley remembers that I had feelings for someone; he doesn't even remember what happened to her or what she even looked like. But as soon as he met you, the love I had for Berserk awakened in him for you. She nodded and to my shock she walked up to me and kissed me. I kissed back and soon we were in her bed expressing ourselves. I accidentally let my hair rub against her stomach and she started to laugh. I grinned evilly and as I started tickling her. I heard her hysterical laughter and I remembered when I made Berserk pee herself from laughter once. I bet she's smiling down on me and happy that I moved on finally after all these years. I then snapped out of my memory when a great idea came to me; I popped out my fangs and sunk them into Blossom's neck and I heard her moans of extreme pleasure escalate. I took them out of her neck and she curled up next to me and speaks; "I love you". I smiled sincerely for the first time in years and spoke; "I love you to". I then felt good as I heard her snoring quietly. I then closed my eyes and sleep over took me as well.


End file.
